Our Painful Decrescendo
by darklight1735
Summary: Sequel to Can't You Hear the Screaming. He gripped the other's hand, intertwining their fingers. Pools of sapphire stared back into ones of charcoal. He felt a lump form in his throat as the other captivated him. "If you didn't leave me to die, I must mean something to you." NatsuxGray
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and I'm getting really tired of having to say that.**

**Pairing: Natsu and Gray **

**So there was enough request for a sequel, and I did eventually have enough time to begin one. Great news, school is starting again (yay!)so I have time to write again (how sad is that, _now_ I have time to write). I also have a bunch of new ideas for other stories featuring this pair, those should be up soon too. Enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

Footsteps echoed of the pressing white walls, bouncing off the stonework and onto uncaring ears. A few people would brush down the halls, either too busy to stop or too absorbed in a dismal reverie to bother with those around them. Overhead lights cast down blinding glows, giving a fake sense of security in this otherwise dark place.

Footfalls lighter than the rest slowly made their way down the hallway. The mood of the owner matched in perfectly with the gloom of the building itself. Both hands were securely clasped on a thin twine handle of a brown paper bag. The corrugated carrier crinkled when its contents gently shifted from side to side.

The voluptuous figure stopped short of a crestfallen one. Elegant fingers loosened their grip on string handle. Hands numbly held the package out, the offering of normality. The form opposite made no move to accept. Dejected eyes stared down at the floor, seeing nothing. Locks of hair shadowed their face, revealing nothing. Dark rings outlined his eyes. Had the situation been different, the somniferous pull of resting a mind would have occurred hours ago. Distress remained the sole reason of not giving in to the desire. Fear was ubiquitous, plaguing his mind, leaving nothing placid.

The giver's shoulder's sagged, the intended receiver not making to take the parcel. One hand made its way from the handgrip to the inside, wrapping in a soft clump of textile. A stainless, pure, blank fabric was lifted up, leaving the now unserviceable receptacle. The presenter kneeled down, eyelevel to the much more somber other. The cherished cloth in their hands was tentatively wrapped around the other's neck and shoulders. Had they felt a hint of zeal they would have tried to offer a comforting smile.

The small figure took an empty seat beside the downcast one. "How is he?"

The other reached up and fingered the supple fabric of his scarf. "I don't know. They won't tell me." Onyx eyes traced the stitch work of the muffler. A flash of memory assaulted his senses, thinking back to the last time he saw his treasured gift. Untainted white pressed against a sea of red, waves of crimson soiling the cloth.

"Erza and I had it cleaned." The other managed. "We were hoping if you had it back it would make you feel a little better."

"Thanks, Luce." A near silent murmur came from him. "But it's not like that's what I'm worried about."

The blonde bit her lip, hiding her unhappiness at not being able to make her friend feel better. She placed a hand on her friend's face, feeling the tepid skin. She brushed back a few strands of rosy shocks. She hooked one finger under his chin and pulled his face towards her. "You haven't eaten today either, have you?"

He pulled his head away. "I'm fine. I'll eat when he eats."

"Natsu…"

"I said I'm fine."

The celestial mage let out a long sigh. She cuffed the dragon slayer's face in her palms, forcing him to look at her. Vehement brown looked into an ocean of black, conveying her intentions. "Natsu, I know what you're trying to do. But refusing your own needs is not helping anyone. We're getting to the point where either you're going to eat yourself or Erza is going to stuff it down your throat."

The rosette's mouth remained a fine line, unwavering in the least. The brown meres peered deeper into his lifeless ones. His mind mulled over the idea of the scarlet knight. Not that he cared at this point for her ferocious antics, that was petty now. It was the possibility of her dragging him away for a decent meal. The stellar mage loosened her firm hold on his jowls, letting his head droop back down. Moments passed by before a dull nod came from the dragon slayer. Lucy gave him a thankful smile that didn't have the strength to reach her eyes. "I'll find you something then."

The curvaceous mage stood back up, merrier at having accomplished the task of getting the fire mage to agree to a request. With more pep in her light step then before she let him be, making her way back down the hall. No doubt she could be found in a few minutes inside the hospital cafeteria, scouring the place of all edible nourishment she could find.

Natsu watched his good friend disappear around the corner, out of sight. He pondered dimly where everyone else had gone off to. Then again, it wasn't like the sun had been in the sky long.

The metallic click of a doorknob turning drew him back to reality. A heavy door leading to one of the numerous intensive care rooms swung in. A medical practitioner stepped out, his white coat hanging off him. A grim look was set on his face, making a lump form in Natsu's throat. The doctor walked past him, not paying any heed to the worrying man in the hall.

The pinkette watched him disappear down the hall like Lucy did moments earlier. He slid his dark eyes across the hallway, making sure it was empty of nurses. Least he need another one threatening him about leaving a patient be. He noiselessly rose up, letting one hand grasp the door handle beside him.

He slinked into the room, careful so not to alert anyone of his presences. His eyes fell on a bed sitting against one of the walls. A crumpled form lay on top, motionless. Natsu felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he walked closer. He sat down on a spare chair beside the bed, taking one of the tormented man's cold hands in his.

A blanket had been pulled up to his waist, unneeded warmth even in this chilly building. His torso was swathed with bandages. The dressing pulled taut over his side, the only defense against having the uncontrollable bleeding starting again. Cords and needles were connected to his wrist, dripping various liquids.

Stitches ran above his left eye, parallel to his older scar. His arm had even more needlework coating his skin. His once marble complexion was marked with hues of colors, bruises winded around his throat and over his limbs. More contusions were visible than his alabaster skin, and even that was a sickly shade in itself. Cuts and scrapes cluttered his face, not leaving any inch of his body untouched.

Natsu traced delicate circles with his thumb across the man's pale knuckles. He brought the appendage up to his lips, lightly kissing it affectionately. He twined a few strands of the man's raven hair in his fingers, feeling the soft, silky texture of the ruffled mop. One finger ran over pastel lips, touching the place he hadn't been able to enough in the past week.

He put his head down, resting it on the small space between the edge of the bed and the damaged body suffering to recover. His ears listened to the thankfully steady beat of his lover's pulse, even if it could barely be heard, even with his intense hearing. Their hands intertwined, the only way they could hold each other for who knows how long. His eyes slowly drifted shut, the past few days of rejecting sleep taking its toll.

"I love you, Gray…"

…

Lucy nervously twisted her golden hair in her fingers. A warm boxed up meal sat on the table to her side. Her goal of trying to get the self-starving dragon slayer wrecked after finding him gone. Looking for him in the ice mage's room had ended in failure by being chased away by a passing nurse before she had even opened the door.

A composed scarlet sat opposite from her, her protective armor making incoming patients nervous as they wondered what that could be needed for in a hospital. Happy sat in the chair next to her, his usual frisky appearance out of sight, replaced with a crushed one. The blue haired dragon slayer with Carla on her lap were the only ones left other than Porlyusica and the master himself to be the ones from the guild to come here, those back at the guildhall could only wait for the news. Even the pink haired medic's and the old man's whereabouts were unknown. The last anyone knew they were discussing the ice mage's condition, but they had been gone some time for that.

Tears dripped down Wendy's face, landing on her lap. The white feline placed one paw on the girl's thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Wendy, it's not your fault."

"But-" The sky sorceress managed to blink back a few tears. "I can't heal him…He'd be better now if I could, but I can't-" Carla rubbed a paw on the girl's arm as her voice broke on the last word.

Lucy felt the salty sting in her eyes for the umpteenth time this week. She pressed the heel of her palm to her eye, trying to get the river to stop. "It's not," a few sniffles escaped her. "If anything we shouldn't have been the ones to…" the celestial mage let the sobs come out, no longer in control of her emotions.

Erza stayed silent as those around her one by one broke down. Happy let out heartrending cries as he was the next to begin balling his eyes out. She ran a hand over his light blue fur. The feline turned and clung to her, not having his lifelong friend there to turn to.

Her melancholy eyes traveled to each and every weeping face. A long sigh left her in defeat. Call it her woeful childhood kicking in but she couldn't avoid thinking self-blame was idle. Besides, she knew who really blamed himself for this whole nightmare.

…

Gloomy looks were present on their faces when they stepped out of the cramped office. The feeling of tragedy was settling on them with each passing minute. Their eyes mirrored the other person's perfectly, showing their unvoiced concern.

"I've never seen this happen before."

A foreboding look was set firmly on the elderly guild medic's features. Her crimson eyes were narrowed in annoyance at their current predicament. Not once in her long life if curing had she rendered her services useless, especially when it comes to the healing of mages.

"He's completely unresponsive to anything I've tried. Every elixir to potion to solution has no effect on him. The only thing that seems to be working at all is old fashion medicine."

Makarov let out a glum sigh. His fingers panicky twiddled his whiskers. "Porlyusica…have you also sensed what I have?"

The physician raised one eyebrow at him in question. "That depends on what you mean by 'sense?'"

Makarov let another sigh leave him. "It's not like I've been allowed to examine him myself, but…" His aged eyes dropped to the floor.

Porlyusica gave him her best comparison to a sympathetic look. She reached down and gave him a comforting pat that may have been more forceful than what she had intended. "I understand what you mean, but even then this shouldn't be happening."

"…Are you sure?"

Porlyusica let moments past in silence. She was never the one to pity humans, not even feel compassion for them when she delivered the worst of news. Judging by the doleful look the dwarf sized man had next to her he knew same as she did.

"I'm afraid that wizard of yours isn't all that powerful."

…

Natsu walked deadened down the halls, shoulders slumped forward, head hung. His feet fell heavily on the tiled floor. One hand ran over the small box burning a hole in his pocket. If he'd felt he was worth the title of being the epitome of pathetic he would have taken it. But even that was above him now.

He could hear quiet natter from the forthcoming waiting room. He was vaguely aware of sitting down next to the anxious blonde when he came in. He felt seven pairs of eyes turn to him, asking him where he'd been then answering the question without response.

Lucy watched him with her tired orbs. "Is he still…"

"He's fine," Natsu murmured, "still sleeping. They just kicked me back out to prep him for his next procedure." The group went into a hush after that. Half of them wondered what this next one was for, the other half wondered how many more would be after this.

"It's the infection this time, isn't it?"

The fire dragon slayer gave a small nod, not even sure who had spoken. "It's spreading."

Makarov cleared his throat, trying to earning his children's attention. "It would seem we'll be allowed to visit him for a time starting tomorrow." The old man bit his lip when his brat he thought would be rejoicing over the news only continued to sit motionless.

Natsu continued running his fingers over the box in his pocket. He felt bile rise in his throat every time he thought about it. It didn't matter how you spun the story. He was the one who did this to the ice mage.

If Gray didn't make it past this week, he was the one to blame.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not won Fairy Tail.**

**This. Chapter's. Finally. Done.**

**Took way too long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu swept a handful of glossy raven hair back from a scarred forehead. He ducked his head down, nuzzling the other's neck so lightly it couldn't even be felt. The dragon slayer's lips hovered just above the white skin, not daring to actually touch the afflicted mage. The unremitting trickle of the intravenous was the only echo in the room.

The pinkette pulled his head away, taking in the appalling scene again. He gently pulled the scratchy blanket farther up the mage's body, covering a bit more of the gruesome sight. One finger went to the small part of the ivory chest that hadn't been wrapped. He outlined the navy blue crest that had remarkably been left untouched.

Natsu heard the door open and close behind him. He smelled a whiff of sweet perfume swirl through the air, tickling his nostrils. Clacks of a high heel reverberated off the walls. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. The dragon slayer retracted his hand from the ice mage and placed it atop the newcomers. He gave a soft squeeze, letting them know the dour of the moment.

"How is he?"

The dragon slayer let his hand fall, followed shortly after by the other dropping their own. He let his dark eyes roam aimlessly over the ice mage's figure. "The nurse said his heart rate spiked again last night."

A set of chocolate brown eyes mimicked the coal ones, wondering over their fallen friend. A sigh escaped the owner. Fingers nervously twined strands of blonde hair as the frustrating silence endured. A deep breath was taken in in composition. "Natsu…if you need to you can take a br-"

"No."

"Thought so," A faint murmur came from the blonde. "Master just wanted someone to see you were still…you." The dragon slayer didn't reply. The celestial mage chewed her lip nervously. She patted the fire mage's shoulder and turned to leave. Natsu remained silent, still gazing in deep thought at the broken man.

…

Lucy swept her golden locks over her shoulder. She strode down the loosely crowded halls, her face blank of all expression. Her fine features were formed to show indifference that even the most self-controlling persons would desire to achieve. Her fist clenched with her manicured fingers digging into her supple flesh, the only giveaway of her inner turmoil.

Her mouth stayed in its fine line as she pushed through the swinging double doors hanging by their hinges. If someone were to lean closer and examine her they would have noticed the puffiness to the edges of her eyes.

Lucy made her way to the glass door exit. She pressed the palm of her hand to her eyes, forcing back the waterworks. Her thick eyelashes were sticky with tears as she walked down the sidewalk leading to a nearby street corner.

A scarlet stood at the corner watching her. Her judging dark eyes showed nothing as she watched her friend breakdown. She tilted her head up, scrutinizing the partially cloudy sky. Waves of red hung down her back, grazing her burnished armor. Her mind wandered to the pink haired dragon slayer still inside the building. When had it last been that Natsu had a fresh breath of air?

Erza let her shoulders hang and her eyes close in defeat.

Natsu was becoming a total recluse.

…

Pink flopped across a no longer tan cheek as Natsu rested his head on the uncomfortable surface of Gray's infirmary bed. He closed his eyes in mock contempt. He breathed quietly, not wanting to be unable to hear the rhythm of Gray's own. A chilly cold air was radiating off the ice mage, soothing him a bit.

He felt the vibrations of the raven's chest rising and falling. A hum played in his ears as he focused on the ice mage's heartbeat. It wasn't as natural as it was weeks ago. It held hints of hesitation to it. A stable beating drum wasn't there as much as it had been even the past few days. There hadn't been ample changes in anything else either.

Natsu's eyes snapped open and he reeled back to look at the slumbering mage. His pupils dilated as he heard the ice mage's heart begin to stutter. His eyes widened further when Gray's back arched and painful coughs racked the ice mage's body. The dragon slayer pressed his hands on the other's chest and abdomen, forcing him down against the bed when his body tried to curl over on its deteriorated side.

Coughs continued to splutter from the raven, his pale body collapsing on itself. The frail form tensed underneath his touch. Gray's fingers coiled and his head twisted to the side. A final spell of wheezes left him followed by heavy pants. Natsu waited a moment longer before shakily taking the weight of his hands off him.

The sound of running footsteps was the first thing to break the dragon slayer's still shocked form. A nurse on duty burst into the room, immediately pushing Natsu away and moving to the side of the patient's bed. The fire mage watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as she expertly twiddled with machines and wires next to the bed.

Gray's heartbeat slowly came down from the increase it experienced seconds earlier. His "normal" breathing returned, his chest falling and rising roughly at a regular tempo. The nurse stood next to him a few moments longer, two of her fingers pressed against the raven's ashen wrist. She laid his hand back at his side, tapped a handful of bottoms on one of the many close by machines, and exited.

Natsu watched the nurse's back leave with tired eyes. A quick "He'll be fine," was called and the door closed behind her. He soundlessly mulled over the short remark, it being less than what he would have liked to hear. He let his shoulders sag and turned back to the ice mage. He sucked in a surprised breath when pools of blue met his eyes.

…

Porlyusica let her mind roam over the synopsis she had been given over the patient's condition. Her skilled fingers traced each line of words, staying over others longer that caught her attention. A 'tsk' came from her as she flipped a page and was met with news bleak as the last.

The elderly guild master watched his long term friend riffle through one of his brat's papers. He leaned his head back, staring at the miscellaneous shapes in the plaster tiled ceiling. He listened to files shuffling and the occasional murmur of hindrance. He let his aged eyes slink shut, closing off his visual connection to the world. He let his attention puzzle over what he'd realized about the ice mage the other day.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it almost seemed…familiar.

…

Natsu held Gray's bruised cheek in his palm; the raven let the warmth of his touch sink in, solacing him. The dragon slayer stroked the other's midnight hair behind his ear, easing him with the affectionate action. Gray opened his mouth to say something, a series of coughs came out in place and he turned his head away from Natsu's hand on reflex.

The dragon slayer bent down and brushed his lips over the ice mage's cheek. "Do you need to rest a little longer?" Gray shook his head and opened his mouth again. He managed to pronounce the beginning of the fire mage's name before hacking. Natsu watched him in concern. "Positive? If you need I can get the doctor to make sur-"

"Natsu-"

The dragon slayer let his mouth hang midsentence. The raven blinked back the tears forming in his eyes and gazed up at him.

"Just stay with me for a while…"

The fire mage gradually closed his mouth, a faint hint of a smile playing on his lips. "I can do that." The dragon slayer pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, making himself eyelevel with his lover. Gray snuggled back into his hand, feeling the heat once more. Natsu grabbed the ice mage's hand with his free one. "How much can you feel?"

Gray shut his eyes, trying not to focus on what he meant by that. "Not a lot." He lied. "It's mostly numb right now; I think whatever they have me on is taking care of most of it."

Natsu squeezed his hand, not letting the other fool him for a second. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Wounded or not he knew better than to trample on Gray's pride.

The ice mage lay still, thinking of the dragon slayer less than a foot away from him. It was so wonted yet so foreign at the same time. It was almost like he'd been away for…

"No…"

Gray's frame began to shake. Natsu felt his eyes widened once more as he sensed fear come from the hurt ice mage. Tears welled in the corners of the raven's eyes. Gray shut his eyes tightly; reverting back to a child's way to keep out monsters. His fingers clenched and unclenched, terror seizing his body. He felt the urge to vomit as he realized why he was lying there. Why he was in pain right now. He heard a muffled voice telling him to calm down, that he was safe. He ignored it. He could imagine, no, he _sense_ that monster near him, trying to make him relive that hell.

"Please, no…"

Sobs left him, vibrating his damaged body. Natsu pressed the pads of his thumbs on the flowing tears. He whispered soothing lines to the ice mage, trying to calm him down. He let his hands warm up more, hoping the heat would remind Gray where he was, or where he wasn't. He carefully pulled Gray into a sitting position, something he shouldn't have attempted for several more weeks. Whether Gray felt the stinging pain of the action or not he couldn't tell. He wrapped his arms around the ice mage, encasing him protectively. He rested his lips on top of the mop of hair for extra measure.

Bit by bit Gray's sobbing turned to sniffling. Natsu untangled himself from the ice mage and put him back down to rest. A tear stained face looked up at him in fright. "It's okay," Natsu breathed. "You're safe now."

"But they-"

Gray's voice cracked. The dragon slayer wiped away another drop about to fall. "I know, but they can't hurt you anymore. I took care of it."

"Natsu…"

"Shh, I promise."

He cleared the remaining few crystal imitating drops away. Gray watched him still sorrow stuck. With speed the dragon slayer didn't think the ice mage could muster a hand grabbed the nape of his neck and forced him down. Natsu held the rails on the side of the bed, trying not to fall on top of him. Gray threw his arms around the other's neck and crashed their lips together. The fire mage complied, pressing his lips firmly back. It hit him how puckish the ice mage seemed, he'd hadn't seen him this upfront but a handful of times. It wasn't until he felt the cut on Gray's lip that he remembered where he was and pulled away.

"I think that's enough for now…"

Gray gave an indistinct nod, but kept his arms locked around his dragon slayer. Their noses brushed against each other, fondness to its core. The ice mage studied the paling tanned face before him, the sharpness of his eyes, the curve of his nose, the way that one tress of cherry spiked straight up. He never realized how much he missed it all, not even in his darkest hour.

The raven leaned his head back into his pillow, the starchy fabric cushioning his scalp. He let his eyes drift until a surprisingly cooling darkness took his vision. The nippy temperature of the room was once again pleasing.

"Natsu,"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home soon."

…

Jagged blocks of rubble were harshly kicked over and toppled down the steep angles of the surface. Dust was kicked up in the air, clouding brown swirling in the grey sky. Debris littered every foot of land, cluttering every path in every direction. Broken glass was ground into the dirt, blending in with the crushed stonework. Splintered wood shot towards the heavens, piercing the atmosphere that was once at peace, respect for a whole forgotten. Ash covered each destroyed part, a thin layer of black coating the earth.

A foot smashed into a collapsed brick wall, sending it tumbling down the mountainside. A lab coat with now yellow colored fabric hung from a set of shoulders, experiencing diminution draping with burned holes taking away half the weight. Burnt skin was charcoal color, having momentary bandages over the place flesh used to be. Glasses with broken frames and cracked lenses drooped from his nose.

An older man watched the first a couple meters distance. He appeared to have aged a great deal in a short amount of time. Age spots dotted his wrinkly complexion and no hairs were left to cover his head, only singed stumps. His uncompassionate gaze surveyed the ruins, taking in the shattered lacrima clumps in distaste.

"We'll have to take precautions for the next time…"

The scientist said nothing, still wallowing in the vestige.

"To suspect he held hat much incredible power…"

A lacrima chunk was booted over the side.

"But I never would have suspected a fire mage could hav-"

"I want the ice mage."

"Oh?"

The elderly man rose what used to be an eyebrow; instead seared skin took the trade. He watched his fellow conspirator, judging if his mind was still intact.

"So I take it the dragon slayer-"

"I miscalculated." The lab coated man bent down and picked up a crystal shard. Heat still radiated from it even days later. "He was supposed to take the heat onto himself to keep it from overheating. He wasn't able to do so and charge at the same time…I was wrong. I need someone who can charge as well cool at once."

The older man let out a sigh. "He's not a dragon slayer. The best he'll be is a temporary resource."

"Then we'll use him until we need another one." The crystal was tossed aside worthlessly. "The last I checked there was no limit on the number of frigid elemental users."

The elderly man let the last statement ring in his ears. He glanced down at his left hand that had been turned into a mass of muscleless skin. An image flashed across his mind. A picture of creamy skin the felt good in his touch, and a navy blue mark left unscratched. A back left assembled. One side left to take.

His eyes traveled back over his palm.

* * *

**I'm such a sick person, but got to love that drama.**

**So at one point in one of my stories I said I had time to write now...**

**I apparently lied.**

**Marching season! The reason my grades go down the first semester and I have no social life. Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long because this was a ridiculously long time between updates. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Should we tell him?"

Makarov ran a hand over his dreary, exhausted eyes. The old, pink haired medic sat next to him, looking honestly sympathetic. Her blood red eyes were soft, solicitude in the most unpredictable of places. There was no consolation, though. Nothing either of them could offer but a sliver of doubt in the merciless truth.

"Or should we let him figure it out by himself?"

The aged guild master lowered his head, feeling shame wash over him in crashing forces at letting the unthinkable happen to one of his own. There was so much talent to be tapped into boiling inside each and every one of his children. It was as if someone had cut his heart at knowing someone put the fuel out on one of them when there was so much left undiscovered.

"As much as it pains me, I'm not one to let my children agonize of something like this." Makarov twiddled with his faded whiskers pensively. Porlyusica let her lips form a fine line. She moderately placed a hand on the elderly master's shoulder. Makarov nodded in understanding on what she wouldn't convey with any audible language. He made a silent promise, committing himself to telling the ice mage next day, once he figured out how.

…

"That was NOT funny!"

A set of hard, black eyes glared at the laughing ones of the raven. Natsu rubbed his now sore back, trying to ease the pain brought on by the ice mage's actions. No doubt there would be a mark as dark as Gray's mane. The ice specialist might still be considered bedridden, but that didn't mean he couldn't win in one of their brawls. Course nowadays their fights weren't much, if they could even be called that. It was more of light teasing from the dragon slayer rewarded by trickery from the ice alchemist.

"You deserve it." Gray smiled at him through his laughter. "Besides, I have to be entertained somehow. I'm _bored_ when you're not here to make fun of."

"Nice to know I can make you happy." Natsu grumbled as he pushed himself up from the tiled floor. He righted the chair he had been pushed out of. How Gray managed to tip him was a mystery even to him. Gray dropped his head back into the thin pillow he had been supplied. Natsu sat back down next to him on the now, hopefully, stationary chair.

Natsu opened his mouth to make another snide comment. He quickly shut it again when he realized the gleaming blue ponds gazing at him. Or rather, how they were gazing at him. The dragon slayer swallowed awkwardly, trying to push back the lump that was oddly forming in his throat. He wasn't sure but he thought he spotted tenderness in Gray's eyes as the raven watched him. An intense heat came to Natsu cheeks and he turned his head away.

"What is it, Ice Bl-"

A door slamming open shut him up yet again. The rosette twisted his head to see a prideful scarlet and subsequent blonde coming in. A ball of blue fur buzzed through the air after them. Happy landed softly at the foot of Gray's bed, his pearly wings disappearing as his paws touched the sheets.

The celestial mage set a vase of colorful flowers Natsu hadn't noticed she had carried in on the bedside table. Gray eyed them curiously, trying to piece together why the blonde had bought them. Lucy grinned at him knowingly. "They're from the guild."

The ice mage raised an eyebrow and gingerly reached out a hand to charily rummage through the ebullient petals. His fingers clamped around a cardstock piece. Dragging it from the nosegay he brought it closer to his being. His eyes traced the carefully printed characters impressed into the card. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the two female mages in puzzlement.

"You'll just have to find out when you get back." The blonde bubbled.

Natsu leaned over; trying to spot what had the ice mage so flustered. He was near making out a few engravings when he was called from his focus.

"I'm sorry, what was that Erza?"

The scarlet sighed but let his inattentiveness pass. "I asked if that was a blush on your cheeks I caught when we entered."

Happy let out a squeal that could have mimicked Lucy's. "He must have asked!"

The celestial mage let a gleeful smile overrun her features. The knight's face turned as red as her hair, a nervous combination with the smile that had suddenly appeared on her lips. "We're not interrupting a moment…are we?"

"Moment?" Gray dumbly echoed.

Natsu turned his head away. An uncomfortable, stifling heat that he was a stranger of consumed him. He let his sakura bangs fall in front of his eyes, casting a shielding shadow over his face. He could feel Gray's questioning eyes bore into the back of his neck as the other three in the room stuttered out plans and schedules.

"I didn't ask him…"

Both girls stopped like a switch had been flipped. He could feel several sets of eyes dart between him and the ice mage. He heard a faint, "Excuse us," and watched from the corners of his eyes as Erza left along with Lucy who carried a stunned Happy out the door. The heavy wood closed softly behind them, barely making a 'click' as the face and strike plate hit against each other.

"Ask me what?"

Gray's voice was just above a whisper, but to Natsu it felt like a condemnation ringing in his ears. Eerie silence passed between the two. The dragon slayer warded off the shiver threatening him. His fingers numbly ran over the smooth surface of the box hidden from sight in his pocket.

"It's nothing,"

"Natsu…"

"I'm leaving now,"

The dragon slayer pushed himself up abruptly from his chair, making it clatter to the ground for the second time that day. Gray's melancholy eyes followed him as he made his way to the door. The dragon slayer's kept his back turned to him, making him feel abandoned for an outlandish reason he couldn't place.

"Natsu..."

"Master wanted to talk to me about something, better not keep him waiting."

"Natsu,"

The pinkette froze, his hand lingering on the worn out doorknob.

"What are you trying to avoid…"

Natsu let his eyes drifted down, focusing on the lines in the floor. The cold metal of the handle teased his palm, one turn away from granting him temporary asylum. He could hear Gray's heart beat just above his pounding thoughts.

"So you are avoiding something then."

Natsu stayed silent, wallowing in his own mind. He thought back to a certain job request, to one idea that he never should have carried out.

He could hear Gray give a gloomy sigh behind him. "If you're not going to bother to look me in the eye then I guess I'll just have to look you in yours."

Natsu snapped his head up when the mattress springs squeaked behind him. He turned around to glimpse the ice mage struggling to get to his feet, one hand clutched on the frame of the bed, the other awkwardly holding his hip, just below the scarred tissue. It took less than a moment for the dragon slayer to lock one arm securely around the ice mage's waist and hoist him back up on the bed.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to do that yet."

Gray hooked his arm around Natsu's neck and pulled his face down to meet his. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Natsu stared the other down, forcing back all emotion until his face was void. It wasn't till Gray shifted under him in another attempt did he move back and collapse on the still knocked over chair, in what he believed to be a downright helpless manner. Gray watched him, waiting expectantly.

"It's not that important any more…" The fire mage let out a tired sigh. He let his exhaustion from the past several weeks wash over him as the two stayed quietly in each other's company. "I guess you can honestly say I'm the one who did this to you." Natsu gestured to the hospital bed, a bitter sharpness at the end of his words hung in the air.

"How pathetic is that?!" Gray watched him with saddened eyes as the dragon slayer continued on. His voice wasn't as tart as a second before. It had dropped octaves though, giving him a deadly sound. "I completely ditch you, left you alone and that started it all. For what? So I could buy you a pointless ring?" The dragon slayer shook his head at himself. "I guess that just shows how childish I still am, or better yet how superficial. Just goes to show that I just don't deserve you."

Natsu voice trailed off into a humorless chuckle at the end. "I guess I just didn't want to tell you…I didn't want you to be done with me just yet."

Gray felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he gazed across to the dragon slayer averting his sight from him. The pinkette's words slowly sunk in, planting themselves firmly into his mind. His vision began to blur and became dark. Just like the dark cell he suffered in. Where he screamed in pain and everything was coated with red. The place where his nightmares sprung from…

"I don't think that's unimportant." The ice mage forced back the salty drops, focusing only on the man in front of him. There was a break in his voice, cutting his words before their intended end. Natsu lifted his head, looking back at him in poorly contained disbelief. "You did all that for me, it wasn't your fault any of this happened. You saved me."

Gray reached out and gripped the other's hand, intertwining their fingers. Pools of sapphire stared back into ones of charcoal. The raven could feel a lump forming in his throat as the other captivated him. "You didn't give up on me when you realized I was gone. You kept looking. If you did that, I must mean something to you," The ice mage forced a strained breath down his throat, painfully filling his lungs, "and that's all I need to know."

An irresistible urge rushed from Natsu's fingertips up his arm before traveling to his core. He gently closed the gap that had formed between his upper and lower jaw that he hadn't realized appeared. He crushed his hand against Gray's, feeling the tender skin tickle his sensitive nerves, he ducked his head and kissed the ice mage's fingers. An action he wouldn't have done if they hadn't been alone.

"Gray," Natsu's warm breath tickled the other's skin. "I've already made up my mind. I love you…but I'm not the one for you. We both know that. We should stop fooling ourselves before we get hurt."

The ice mage stared at him blankly. His hands began trembling, shaking like a leaf in a summer's storm. His breathing hitched as he waited for the fire mage to add, take back, say anything to undo those words he just heard.

"Don'-Don't even think about it, Natsu Dragneel." Gray grabbed the fire mage's hand and pulled him close. He buried his head in the crook of Natsu's neck, inhaling the sweet smell. "You've already promised me too much. You're not allowed to back out now that you think something like that. You never give up this easily. _My _Natsu doesn't back down this easily."

The fire mage ran a comforting hand through the ice mage's hair. "Gray, I've already decided. It's not like I'm leaving you forever. I just…can't take a chance another mistake of mine will fall on you."

"You're not doing this."

The dragon slayer shook his head once more. "I'm repeating everything. You've gone through enough."

"The stay with me dammit!" the ice mage cried, snapping his eyes up to Natsu's. "If you're so damn guilty then stop running! Make it up to me, dammit! Stay the hell with me!"

Natsu's eyes widened as Gray's voice rose several octaves. The ice mage's words settled in the pit of his stomach, hitting his core. He pressed the pads of his thumbs to the edges of Gray's eyes. "Please don't cry-"

"Promise me you'll stay!"

"Gray, I-"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, I promise. Just please don't cry."

Gray's trembling lip slowly stopped moving. Natsu brushed the tears streaking his cheeks, clearing his ultramarine eyes. A feeble smile that didn't quite reach his eyes spread across the fire mage's features. "I'll make everything up to you…I won't go until you tell me to."

Gray returned a smile of his own which faltered within seconds. Natsu caught a sheet of red shrouding the ice mage's face before he buried it behind his curtain of hair. "Well?" The dragon slayer blinked in confusion, something Gray was able to catch even through his concealment. "Are-Aren't you going to ask? Or do I have to do everything for you, Flame Brain?"

Natsu confusion switched to a mock angry scowl. "How demanding. Maybe I don't want to ask someone who's such a pain."

"Whatever, jus-just get it over with, squinty eyes."

"Don't tell me what to do, droopy eyes." Natsu growled, yanking the box out of his pocket.

"What do you mean? I can do that now." The ice mage huffed. "You're just lucky I put up with you." Gray snapped. Natsu snarled in response. He roughly grabbed Gray's hand and expertly freed the ring from its container. The ice mage brought down a hard fist on his head when he tried to jam it on. "Idiot, you're supposed to ask first."

"Fine!"

The pinkette gave a twisted sneer that went swimmingly with his reptile like characteristics. He slid from the chair onto one knee. He held one of Gray's hands gently in his own, while his other hand presented the dazzling silver band in all its glory. Gray opened his mouth to retort to whatever snide "or else" was about to come out of the dragon slayer's mouth. His defensive expression flipped into a new one as he couldn't help but stare at the fire mage.

Natsu's expression had turned to a new one; the immature glower had disappeared, leaving behind a well-defined, gentlemanly outward show. His posture was excellently established, making him not too rigid or too relaxed. He viewed ideally responsible with a serious air around him that the ice mage had never witnessed before. It wasn't the terrifying seriousness he saw when Natsu was fighting. It was solemn.

"Gray Fullbuster," he started, comfortably playing with the raven's fingers. "Will you do me the honor, of making me the happiest man in existence, of becoming my one and only partner for now and forever. Would you do me the honor, of becoming my husband?"

The ice mage stared at him dumbfound. It wasn't how he'd ever imagine the dragon slayer to do this. He felt something wet slide down his cheek. A choking sound left him as he broke down, trying to cough out an answer from his unwanted stifle. An unsolicited sob left him. He hadn't cried this often since he was a child, now it seems lately he couldn't stop. A nervous laugh mixed with his bawling; at least this episode was for an entirely different reason.

He must have somehow managed a nod, for the next thing he found was a shimmering halo gracing his finger. Warm hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his face up, successfully putting an end to the rivers flowing down his cheeks. A heat covered his mouth, hot breath mingled with his own. Pallid hands tangled themselves in the familiar muffler wrapped around at tanned neck. The ice mage felt his mind want to shut down, worn-out from the past few moments of his emotional loop. It seemed every few moments the dragon slayer was anew to him. He twined his fingers in the dragon slayer's hair, hoping he'll get his old Natsu back, permanently.

* * *

**I don't have time to write nowadays...**

**Which is a problem.**

**On the bright side, the past few Fairy Tail chapters have been amazing. This new arc looks amazing so far. I want something big to happen with Silver. He's the best new character to be introduced yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. That nothing being Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu shifted the weight on his back, trying to center it so his charge wouldn't jostle as much. Gray's cheek brushed against his shoulder, sinking into the canvas type fabric of his vest like a fine pillow. Even with him asleep the dragon slayer could tell his natural body heat was soothing the ice mage, easing his muscles. The raven's hot breath tickled the back of his neck, teasing the hairs ever so slightly. He could feel the comforting expanding and collapsing of the maker mage's chest on his back. If he twisted his head a certain way he could see the ice mage's face. The dark circles around his eyes that had begun to disappear had remerged fully, outlining his blue pools with a depressing paint. Natsu's eyes saddened as he stared into his lover's face. Not once could he think back to a time he had seen the ice mage so physically or mentally drained.

"_Natsu, could you leave for a minute. We'd like to have a word with Gray…alone."_

The dragon slayer turned his eyes back to his frontal view. The late afternoon sun beat down on him, toasting him even more. He debated briefly if he should stop for a moment to take Gray's jacket off, he didn't want him overheating. Or maybe he should just keep going. The bright rays were almost blinding today, it seemed.

_The raven shook his head at them. "Honestly, Natsu and I are official now. Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him." Two pairs of dejected eyes stared back at them. Bile rose in the dragon slayer's throat._

He could feel each pebble under his feet on each step. The thin bottoms of his sandals not enough to mute the feeling of the uneven terrain underfoot. Tree roots sprouted across the winding dirt path he had made over the years, nature's way of not being obedient.

_His grip on the raven's hand tightened as the elderly man they had both known since they were children approached them. He could see pity in his eyes, and the soft tone he kept using when speaking to Gray…it was like he was afraid the ice mage was a scared, helpless animal caught in a trap._

Branches from the wild undergrowth snagged at his trousers. This section of path had grown haywire the time he was away. He'll have to clear that.

_"Gray…when's the last time you used your magic?"_

The form on his back stirred. He could feel the ice mage squirming, subconsciously trying to find a better position to sleep. He slowly settled back down, finding one where his head rested peacefully just above the fire mage's shoulder blade.

_ The ice mage paled. The dragon slayer could see in his eyes, the ice mage's mind had momentarily left, going back to some other place. His blue orbs became dull and lifeless with each passing second. "I'm sure I could…he was just saying that."_

The grit moved under his feet, rubbing against other pieces of dirt and making an oddly soothing noise. The dragon slayer smiled to his self when he heard the raven's stomach growl. Maybe not today, but mayhap tomorrow the ice mage would be feeling well enough to eat at the guild with everyone.

_A wrinkled hand patted his shoulder. Natsu met the eyes of the man who had taken him in all those years ago. He nodded, a silent promise he would take care of the ice mage from here. The door closed shut, and all he could hear was the now strained breathing of the ice mage._

A small smile made its way into existence when he could see the top of his red tiled roof coming into sight.

_The ice mage stared forward, not seeing anything in particular. His hands came together, fitting in a position that they had since he was young. A lump formed in the dragon slayer's throat and a tear tried to find its way down his face as the raven whispered his signature spell and nothing happened._

Natsu strategically held onto the ice mage's weight with one hand while the other dug through his pockets. His hand closed around a golden key that had long ago lost its gleam. A clanking sound echoed when the twisted the lock open.

_A set of strong arms clamped around the ice mage's body, trying to hold him down. Screams left the ice mage in terror and hot crystals dripped down his face as he tried pushing the fire mage away. His hands unsuccessfully attempted to meet again. His body shook uncontrollably as the other tried to hold him during his breakdown._

The front door creaked open, swinging inwards. Sunlight flooded the house that had been dark for too long.

_The ice mage doubled over, a sickening mixture between curling up defensively and convulsing. The dragon slayer still had an arm wrapped around him. He had one hand carding through the raven hair, calming him down. The ice mage's body gave a spasm for each sob. He slowly rocked back and forth, muttering to himself. Natsu felt his legs want to give out when he finally could comprehend what the other was saying,_

_ "Ur,"_

"Home sweet home," A smile a mile long spread across Natsu's face while he made the announcement. The raven made a move like he was roused before promptly falling back to sleep. The dragon slayer gave a chuckle and walked further into the house. He eyed the hammock in a corner of the home for a moment before leaving it undisturbed. He carried the sleeping man to the couch and wished that once upon a time he had bothered to get a bed.

He tenderly rearranged the sleeping raven, placing him on his back and not putting any weight on the laceration still healing on his side. He grabbed a blanket that had been tossed across the room some time ago and tucked it around the dozing man. Gray sunk into the worn fabric, curling up slightly as he did.

Natsu gave a swift peck on the raven's forehead. A tingling met his lips when they contacted with the chilly skin. A sad expression mixed with a hint of relief came to him. At least a few things haven't changed about the ice mage. The dragon slayer sat on the floor next to him, resting his back on the side of the couch.

…

Gray clenched and unclenched his clammy fist. He twitched, chills shooting up and down his spine. His brows furrowed as he tottered on the edge between being awake and still being stuck in a nightmare. A sucked in a sharp breath as his dream grabbed onto him and tried to pull him back under.

His eyes snapped open, automatically scanning the room he was in for any sign of a threat. His breathing he hadn't realized had spiked returned to normal along with his heart rate. He blinked hesitantly, making sure this was actuality. His mind became less fuzzy as he recognized where he was. A snoring sound he'd been drowning out met his ears, pulling his attention over.

A mop of spiky pink hair was flopped against the edge of the sofa he was lying on. Different hues of the light color making the collage that was his iconic hair. He could see just a hint of tanned skin and the outline of a nose beyond that. Gray reached out and ran a hand through the thick wool before letting it rest on Natsu's cheek. The dragon slayer reacted to his touch, murmuring indecipherable words under his breath.

A smile glistened lightly on Gray's lips before he pushed himself up. He swung his legs off the side of the couch, careful not to bump into the dragon slayer. His legs wobbled underneath him when he stood. He extended his arms out, trying to balance. His head spun for a moment, forcing him to take a deep breath and wait before the world stilled.

He took a few shaky steps away from the fire mage. In general, Natsu had a simple, one room home. There wasn't even a pantry; he just stuffed all his food into the cramped cabinets (when he hadn't eaten it at all, that is). However, there was one additional room, even if it wasn't much of one. A diminutive bathroom was in the very back, almost out of view. Gray took a step inside, his shoulders brushing against the narrow doorway.

A grimy mirror was hanging on the wall. Its corners were chipped and it hung slightly crooked. Evidently, this section of the manor had been ignored by any past attempts to make the resident ornamental. He wiped the back of his hand across the hidden reflected surface, cleaning off a layer of grunge. His mirror image stared back at him, meres of navy gazing into opposite cobalt. Gray ran the tips of his fingers over his shirt, ghosting over the cloth. He ran his digits on the seams, and for one of the few times in his adult life, he stripped intentionally.

A gruesome mass of pallid skin was stretched taut over his bones. His entire right side was partial deformed in comparison to his left. It was sunk in, having less shape than the parallel side. One rib could be seen sticking farther out than the rest. Ragged lines were carved into his side, making a jagged medley of a twisted artisan's vision.

…

Natsu stretched his arms over his head, his spine expanded its fill length and he heard something pop. He blinked the rheum from his eyes, allowing himself to wake up more fully. A blanket that had been thrown over him fell off to the floor. He fingered the edge of the fabric, pondering where it had come from. He coiled his head to find the still dozing raven on the couch. His position had changed. Instead of being on his back he had pulled his knees up to his chest, his head resting atop his knees. The dragon slayer smiled, the ice mage always looked like a young child to him when he was asleep. There wasn't a scowl or icy glare in sight. He was perfectly at peace with the world, which is more than could be said for when he was awake.

Natsu reached up and pecked the ice mage's crown before picking himself up from the floor. He shuffled past, making his way into his virtually no-existing kitchen. He rummaged through the dusty cupboards, trying to pinpoint a source of nutrition that would be easy for the maker mage to handle. He wrinkled his nose when the smell of some long expired food assaulted his schnozzle. He forced back a gag and promptly shut the wooden doors. He held back a sigh at his predicament; he guessed it had been a while since he even needed to buy groceries. He mentally rebuked himself. He wished he had thought about it earlier, though, at least then he could have asked Erza or Lucy to run an errand for him, hell, even Happy could have done it.

A pair of deep blue eyes were watching him when he walked back into the living area. The mage gave the ice user a sheepish smile in return. "Sleep well?"

"Off and on." The raven leaned forward when Natsu bent down to give him a proper kiss now that he was awake.

"Hungry?"

"No." The ice mage's stomach grumbled for the second time that day.

"I see your acting skills need some improvement." Natsu gave him a teasing grin. "I can run to the guild, I'm sure Mira can pack something up for you."

Gray felt his stomach threaten to give another low rumble. He was struck that there was only moonlight coming through the windows, he must have slept through dinner. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"Be back in a jiffy."

Gray brushed his lips one final time on the dragon slayer's cheek before the later turned to leave. The door opened and closed behind him with a dull thud. The raven settled his head back atop his knees. He slept the day away, and night was no doubt following close behind.

…

"Is he…"

"He's recovering."

"Will he be-"

"Not that we know, sir."

A' tsking' sound left the questionnaire. He should have predicted this. He'll have to run experiments now, and experiments take time, time he doesn't have. He'll have to reverse the process he used the last time. He eyed the man who had returned from observations. The news _was_ better than he'd expected.

"Get him detained."

…

Gray's eyes snapped open like a wild animal's that had just been frightened. He glanced about wildly, subconsciously tightening the grip around himself. His eyes darted in every direction, searching for what had brought him back to reality. His heart thrummed at an allegro in his chest. His ears strained to listen for the source that woke him, only to be hindered by his own deafening pulse. His nails dug into his palm when he realized Natsu had yet to return, nor had Happy reappeared for the night. He felt the fear any small child would after waking up from a nightmare trickle down his spine. His own brain began imaging the worst case scenario, working against him. His hands started to shake at remember his current ice making abilities.

He silently slid off the couch, out of main sight of anyone peering through a window. A took a deep breath to steady himself and began scooting towards the kitchen. He tucked himself into a crook along the woodwork, pushing himself into the wall. One hand gradually moved towards the wooden outline of the larder door. The appendage sneaked inside, clenching around the cool metal of a saucepan handle.

As inconspicuously as he could he pulled the utensil free and reclosed the cabinet with a soft 'clank.' He gulped as the feeling from earlier greatened. The paranoid thought of believing someone was sometimes watching increased tenfold with each movement. He glided his back against the wall, quivering as he got to his feet. His free hand clenched into a fist, with no familiar cold seeping from the skin.

He was steadily getting closer to the front door with each inch. He'll be damned if he tried to run now. He wasn't willing to lose the last of his pride yet. If someone was waiting for him he'll take them down, magic or no magic. He was a few feet away now. He sucked in a breath and went wide eyed as he saw the door handle turn from the other side. His knuckles turned whiter than normal as his grip stiffened on his make-do weapon. The door oscillated, and he took less than a second to aim before he launched his attack. The heavy metal sliced through the air without hesitation.

A hand calmly caught the projectile, stopping it halfway in its travels before being yanked forcibly from his hand. Gray felt a sudden grip on his wrist from nowhere and a strong tug. Flashes of colors swirled together as he tumbled forward. A strong arm hooked around him, pinning his arms to his sides, making his struggles void. He slammed into a rock hard chest and felt hands clasp his shoulders in a cage. His vision was filled with the dark colored fabric of his captor's garment and his breath hitched.

"Is there any reason you're trying to kill me?"

Gray froze as the familiar voice echoed in his racing head. He glanced up from the cloth and was met with a just as familiar pair of concerned eyes. Natsu was staring down at him in worry. He rubbed comforting circles on the ice mage's back, trying to calm him down from his previous adrenaline rush.

The ice mage buried his head back in the dragon slayer's vest and began to shake uncontrollably. Natsu stared wide-eyed as he felt a hot liquid touch his skin. He gathered the raven in his arms and carried him. He sat on the couch, the ice mage cradled in his lap. He gently rocked the ice mage back and forth like a scared child. Gray's sobs slowly slowed, turning into snivels.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Gray shook his head. "It's nothing. I just thought…" The ice mage stopped mid-sentence and buried his head in the crook of Natsu's neck. The fire mage sat quietly. He pondered how much of this was actually the ice mage. He recalled being told to keep a close eye on the ice mage, how he'll no doubt be emotionally unstable for a while now, from depression to nervous breakdowns. He rested his chin on the other's head, breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry." Gray looked up, tears still sitting in his eyes. "I keep messing up. I keep leaving you alone. I know you're not weak, you don't need anybody to take care of you, but I apparently couldn't even if you did." Natsu brushed the last crystal from the blue orbs.

"I-" The raven's voice sounded unsure. "…I want you with me, though. He twined his fingers in the fire mage's vest, like he would disappear if he didn't. "You said you wouldn't leave."

"I won't." Natsu promised. "Not until you tell me to."

"I won't." Gray hung his head. "I was just overreacting. I'm an idiot is all. I didn't mean to almost hurt you." His babble faded out, leaving the fire mage wondering how his lover could be so self-blaming. He loved the ice mage, but he never thought he could be this misguided. He'll have to make the ice mage realize that. He ran a tanned hand through the dark hair. The ice mage would have become tranquil with the heat he was feeling had he not still been hyped on his own imagination. Natsu pressed his lips against his forehead.

"Calm now?"

Gray managed a nod.

"Good." Natsu lifted the raven from his lap and placed on the open spot next to him. "In that case, try to eat something. Porlyusica packed some herbs to make a tea, supposedly it can ease pain." Gray's eyes were locked on the dragon slayer as he rose and walked back to the door way. The fire mage picked up a crumpled bag from the ground. Now that he thought about it, he could smell something delicious coming form that direction. Natsu eyed the bag. "It's smashed, but I think it's fine. None of it miraculously spilled anyway."

The dragon slayer placed the well-deserved food in front of the ice mage. Two boxed meals were lifted from the bag, fire mage handed the less damaged one to the ice mage. The girls back at the guild had somehow found the perfect meal. Light enough for a recovering patient to handle, but fattening enough for the ice mage to gain some much needed weight.

Natsu picked up a fork that had been thrown in. He raised it up in a mock toast. "To us, and all our stupidity."

* * *

**Yes, I know I keep calling him ice "mage." But since I'm too lazy to come up with more adjectives for him, its' staying that way. Forget technicalities. **

**I also didn't proofread, just because this chapter was taking forever and it is several hours past midnight and I just wanted to post it already.**


End file.
